


Partners

by orphan_account



Series: Partners [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One-Sided Raditz/Yamcha, Out of Character Tarble, POV Alternating, kinda???, more like 'ditz thinks he's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamcha gets paired up with Vegeta for a project. He hopes that Vegeta doesn't kill him within these next two weeks but Vegeta has something else in mind. Tags will be added & Ratings changed (hopefully) as the story progresses
Relationships: Vegeta/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Series: Partners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802296
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Partners

Yamcha was barely paying attention when it happened. He was hoping he would get with one of his friends, but apparently the universe was not on his side.

“Yamcha, you’re with Vegeta.”

Huh? Looking over Vegeta was already glaring at him. Yamcha swore the guy started plotting how to murder him every time the were in the same room. Yamcha didn’t know what he did, but chalked it up to jealousy because he was sure Vegeta had a crush on Bulma no matter how much he tried to hide it. This was going to be a rough two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is very little vegecha/yamgeta so here I am. This is my first fic so it will most likely update slowly and be bad, but hopefully this story will end with some delicious smut.


	2. Whose are we going to?

Vegeta was walking down the hallway when an arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

“So, I heard you got paired up with Yamcha, ‘geta.” 

“For the love of, shut up Raditz.”

“Come on, you have to admit, he is kinda cute.”

He was, but Vegeta would never admit that out loud. At least not in public. The last thing he needed was Frieza trying to blackmail him or something.

‘Shit, I can see Yamcha and Baldy down the hallway. I hope Raditz doesn’t-’

“Hey, Yamcha! You coming to Vegeta’s house or what?

‘God dammit, why must this imbecile be  _ so loud _ . Now everyone knows.’

Vegeta was glaring at Raditz hoping that by doing so he murder him. But, the universe doesn’t work that way and Raditz was still alive.

“Uh, um, yeah! I guess. If that’s okay with you, Vegeta.”

Great. Now everyone was looking at him and Yamcha was so nervous he was sweating bullets. Why is this guy even afraid of him anyway, it’s not like he has threatened the guy or anything.

“Sure, whatever. I don’t care where we go as long as we get this project done.”

“O-okay.”

The school bell rang and Yamcha and Baldy walked away to get to their next classes. Raditz ran off while waving goodbye. Vegeta didn’t have class this period so he decided to head to the rooftop so he could tell his father & brother about the project.

::Hey, I got a project due in two weeks and me and my partner are doing it at the house.::

::Oh, who is it? Is it that girl you like?::

::I  _ don’t _ like Yamcha and he is a boy.::

::Well whoever it is, as long as you two aren’t loud, I’m fine with it::

::Thanks, father.::

::But then how are they going to have s-::

::Shut up, Tarble.::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so real quick to clear up some confusion Baldy: Krillin. And that last conversation goes Vegeta, Tarble, Vegeta, Vegeta Sr. (or the third), Vegeta, Tarble, Vegeta. Also, I'm going off the theory that saiyans have telepathy so that's why that last conversation has colons around it to signal that they are using telepathy.


	3. Home

The ride to Vegeta’s house was, Yamcha almost wanted to say it was tense, but it was more like awkward. He was sitting in a car that probably cost more than everything his family owned and then some, with someone who he wasn’t sure knew how to have a friendly conversation, so he just stayed silent. When they arrived at Vegeta’s house, they almost made it to Vegeta’s room before two smaller boys ran up to them. Yamcha waved at Goku, but had no idea who the other boy was, but assumed he was Vegeta’s brother because of the resemblance.

“So, is this your boyfrie~nd.” 

“No, now shut up and go to room, Tarble”

The first boy, Tarble, turned to him.

“You're his boyfriend, aren’t you.”

“No, this is probably the first time I’ve ever even been alone with him. Goku, is he always like this?”

“Yeah, but you get used to it”

Goku’s cheerful tone made him a little less nervous about being there, but, alas all good things must come to an end.

“Come on, we have work to do.”

Yamcha followed after Vegeta. He could hear Tarble questioning Goku about his nickname, as most people call him by his Saiyan name, Kakarot. As he entered Vegeta’s room though, he didn’t realise that Tarble was planning something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarble is better at planning then me (⌒_⌒;). I literally am writing all of these chapter on a whim and with the first thing that pops into my mind. Now for a little bit of world building?? kinda. Yamcha, Goku, Bulma, Krillin, Tien, Chaotzu, and Puar are all friends but Yams, 'Geta, Tien, & Bulma are in high school, Raditz is in college, while 'Ku and Krillin are in middle school and Chaotzu and Puar are in elementary . How does that work you ask? the school is k-12- senior so they are all on one campus. The school is headed by Roshi and He has classes with Yamcha, Goku, & Krillin in them. Shen has a similar, but Tien and Chaotzu transferred out of it when they were beaten in the Tenkaichi Budokai. There is another school that is essentially run by Frieza's gang. A lot of the kids are in the "Frieza Force" as it's known. When Raditz & Vegeta were beaten in the Tenkaichi Budokai they also transferred over. Goku ever went to that school because Bardock didn't wan't him getting involved in that life so he sent him over to live with a family friend, Gohan. And as a side note, the she devil Chi-Chi is being home schooled. And that his how this world works. Hope it wasn't to confusing (⌒_⌒;).


End file.
